endless rain
by shiba kei
Summary: fanfic tentang regene dan ribbons. note: disini regene sebagai seorang wanita.


Hujan turun dengan derasnya di tempat itu, dimana markas Innovator berada. Ribbons Almark, sang pemimpin Innovator, duduk di sofa sambil berkomunikasi secara non-verbal dengan partnernya, Regene Regetta.

"Regene . . . " kata Ribbons menggunakan telepatinya.

"Kemarilah, Regene. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah," jawab Regene. "Tunggu aku, Ribbons . . ."

5 menit kemudian, Regene sudah muncul di depan pintu.

"Kau terlambat." Kata Ribbons tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada partnernya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi ada sedikit kesalahan di mekanisme lift-nya. Jadi aku pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dulu untuk memperbaikinya. Maafkan aku." Jawab partnernya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ribbons lalu menoleh, "duduklah."

"Terima kasih banyak," Regene pun berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping Ribbons.

Sesaat mereka berdua diam, dan tidak saling berpandangan, hingga Ribbons membuka suara:

"Regene," kata pria itu dengan nada suara yang agak lirih.

"Ada apa, Ribbons?" jawab Regene tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Apa yang . . . kau rasakan dariku?" lanjut Ribbons.

"Tidak ada."

"Benar-benar tidak ada?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu aku ini _apa_-mu?" entah kenapa ekspresi Ribbons jadi agak aneh.

"Bagiku kau tidak lebih dari seorang bos." Regene menjawab sambil melihat Ribbons dari sudut matanya.

"Begitukah?" kali ini Ribbons menoleh dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Regene.

"Ya, tentu saja . . . Memangnya ada apa bertanya seperti itu?" Regene masih dengan ekspresi 'tidak peduli'-nya.

"Sebab, bagiku kamu itu . . . " Ribbons berhenti sejenak.

"Bagimu aku itu _apa_?"

"Bagiku, kau adalah segala-galanya, Regene."

"Masa?"

"Ya, Regene. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, dan aku ingin supaya kamu tidak pergi. Aku ingin kamu tetap disini, di sampingku, Regene. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya."  
"Kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu? Aneh sekali."

"Kau masih ingat waktu aku menciptakanmu, kan?"

"Itu masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku. Kenapa memang?"

"Aku menciptakanmu dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh ketelitian. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin ciptaan pertamaku gagal sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar senang kamu 'lahir' dengan sempurna, Regene. Sesuai dambaanku. Dan . . . "

"Dan _apa_?" Regene masih bersikap acuh tak acuh pada bos-nya itu.

" . . . dan, kau membuatku jatuh cinta seketika," Ribbons tersenyum puas.

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa maksudmu?" Regene mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan Ribbons.

"Ya, intinya . . . aku cinta padamu, Regene." Ribbons menatap mata Regene dengan penuh rasa sayang, "_sangat cinta_."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak cinta padamu," Regene membuang muka.

"Begitukah, Regene?"

"Ya."

Lalu, Regene pun bangkit berdiri untuk pergi dari ruangan itu; tapi Ribbons lebih cepat. Ribbons lalu mencengkram tangan Regene supaya dia tidak bisa lari.

"Lepaskan," Regene berkata mantap.

"Tidak akan."

"Aku bilang: lepaskan."

"Tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Ugh . . . " Regene menyentakkan tangannya agar bisa lepas. Dan karena melihat partnernya berhasil melepaskan diri, Ribbons menatap Regene dengan ekspresi nanar.

"Aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan," kata Regene sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Regene," Ribbons memanggilnya dengan halus, "maukah kau mendengarkan aku, sekali ini saja?"

"Ya, tapi sekali ini saja, ya. Aku mau pergi."

"Baiklah, tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya . . . " Ribbons menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya _apa_? Cepat katakan, Ribbons. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja." Regene terlihat sangat jengkel.

"Uhm, err . . . " Ribbons terlihat bingung mau berkata apa. Regene lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, dan ketika pintu terbuka otomatis dan Regene hendak keluar ruangan, Ribbons akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Regene," kata Ribbons sambil memandangi hujan lewat jendela, "bukankah hujan itu sesuatu yang ajaib?"

"Ajaib? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Ribbons." Mendengar kata-kata Ribbons tadi, Regene menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ketika tanah kering, hujan membasuhnya. Karena hujan, tanaman yang layu pun bisa kembali subur. Hujan bisa menghidupkan kembali tanaman yang akan mati. Dan setelah hujan turun, semuanya menjadi cerah kembali."  
"Lalu?"  
"Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, Regene. Kau itu . . . seperti hujan."

"Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan sampai-sampai kau menyamakanku dengan hujan?"

"Ketika aku putus asa dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana," Ribbons berdeham, lalu melanjutkan. "Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bersemangat, Regene. Hanya kamu."

Regene tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu, lalu terdiam. Ribbons berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu meraih tangan Regene dan menaruh tangan sang partner di dadanya.

"Kaulah yang sudah menyembuhkan luka hati ini . . . " kata Ribbons sambil tersenyum sayang pada wanita di depannya.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin kamu pergi, Regene," muka Regene memerah seketika; jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak kuat menatap wajah Ribbons, dia memalingkan muka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ribbons, masih dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kamu ingin aku lepaskan, Regene?"

"Tidak, aku . . . aku hanya ingin kamu tidak usah melepaskan tanganku."

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti itu, eh? Tadi kamu ingin pergi, tapi sekarang kamu tidak ingin aku melepaskan tanganmu. Ada apa? Hm?"

Regene berhenti memalingkan muka, dan memandangi Ribbons dengan ekspresi gugup.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Regene . . . " Ribbons mendekatkan badan pada Regene dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tidak usah gugup begitu, santai saja. Lagipula aku takkan berlaku buruk padamu." Kemudian ia kembali menatap mata Regene, membuat wanita itu tegang setengah mati.

Ribbons memegang pipi Regene dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan . . . mencium bibir Regene.

_1 menit . . . 2 menit . . . 3 menit . . . _Regene menghitung di dalam hati.

_4 menit . . . ya ampun, ini sudah terlalu lama. Kenapa pria ini masih menciumku?_ Pikirnya.

Setelah 5 menit mereka berciuman, Ribbons memeluk Regene. "Aku . . ." Ribbons kembali berbicara, " . . . benar-benar senang kamu tidak mengelak sama sekali waktu aku cium dan aku peluk. Terimakasih banyak, Regene."

"Untuk apa kamu berterimakasih segala . . . Toh aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini," kata Regene sambil membalas pelukan Ribbons.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kamu marah?"

"Tidak kok. Aku Cuma . . . kurang merasa nyaman."

"Maafkan aku kalau aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Kuharap dengan ini, kamu akan merasa lebih tenang." Ribbons mendekap Regene lebih erat lagi, membelai rambut ikal wanita itu, dan membiarkan wanita itu tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Hangat . . . " kata Regene dengan senyum senang. " . . . hangat sekali. Terimakasih, Ribbons . . . "  
"Tidak apa-apa, Regene. Memang ini yang seharusnya kulakukan padamu."

"Hujan masih turun, ya?" Regene melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ribbons.

"Ya, masih sangat deras," Ribbons lalu mengalihkan pandang ke arah jendela, yang di baliknya terlihat hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu tadi," kata Regene seraya berjalan ke arah jendela, "hujan itu benar-benar sesuatu yang ajaib. Dan aku senang kamu bilang bahwa aku ini seperti hujan."

"Tapi, bagiku kau adalah hujan yang tidak pernah berakhir, Regene. Takkan pernah," Ribbons berdiri di samping Regene dan merangkul pundak wanita itu.

END.


End file.
